


A dragon in the dungeons

by Vixens_thoughts



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts
Summary: Harry is teaching draco and his friends how to play d&d (dungeons and dragons) how hard could it be?





	A dragon in the dungeons

**Author's Note:**

> For Selly87 who put this idea in my head and didn't realize it is a real game. Anyway enjoy.

Harry looked round at everyone sitting at the table.

“Right, are you all ready?” Everyone nodded eyes looking towards Harry stood at the head of the table. Ron and Hermione sat on his right, Pansy and Blaise sat on the left and Draco was sat at the other end. “Ok then let’s begin, I want all of you to roll a D20, that’s the dice with 20 sides and add your constitution modifier to it.”

“My what?” Pansy said.

“Is this the right dice?” Ron called out.

“Yes and your constitution modifier is the plus or minus number under your constitution score here.” Harry said leaning over to point at a circle with con written above it. “Yours is 0 so you don’t add anything.”

“Mine says plus 4” Ron said smugly. “Hey that’s not fair how come his is so high?” Pansy complained.

Pushing his glasses up so he could rub his eyes Harry wondered if this had really been a good idea. Taking a deep breath he tried to explain it simply.

“Because he is playing a barbarian and they have a high constitution, also he’s a half Orc which gives him an extra point on his score, ok now everyone tell me what you rolled and don’t forget to add your modifier.”

Several numbers were shouted at him at once, grabbing a pen Harry quickly writes down what everyone scored.

“Okay I’m going to start with Ron, and then I’ll introduce each character one by one based on these scores.” Once everyone had settled back down Harry began, making his voice deeper to set the mood.

“You begin to stir, opening your eyes everything is blurry for a second before your vision clears and you see that you are in a small stone walled cell. A wooden door with a tiny barred window lies before you, climbing to your feet you hear chains rattle as your hand knock against a set of shackles attached to the wall but luckily not you. What are you going to do?” as Harry says this he moves a piece of paper off the board in the centre of the table. Showing a small drawn square with a rectangle on one line to show where the door is, reaching behind his dungeon master screen Harry brings out a tiny figure and places it inside the square.

Ron stares at Harry, his mouth hanging open, obviously not having a clue what to do.

“Try the door.” Hermione tells him.

“Hermione your character is still asleep and is unaware of what is happening. You can’t give him ideas that’s called metagaming and it is not allowed.” Harry says annoyed.

“Sorry Harry.” She says sheepishly.

“Um right I try the door.” Ron said.

“The door is locked, what would you like to do next?” Harry asks. Ron looks at Hermione in panic but after a sharp look from Harry she quickly closes her mouth. “While you are deciding, we’ll move on to the next character. Pansy you begin to wake up, as you stir a rat runs from beside you, disappearing into a crack in the stone wall next to you.”

“Hey why is there a rat near me?” Pansy cries out.

“Because you have a knack for attracting vermin.” Blaise teases and receives a slap on the arm from Pansy while everyone else sniggers.

“Enough you two. To answer your question because I’m the DM (dungeon master) and I bloody say so. You are in a cell identical to the one I described to Ron, you are also not shackled. What do you want to do?” Harry said moving another piece of paper to show a square opposite Ron’s and placed another figure inside it.

“I’m going to check the door.”

“Okay doors locked what next?”

Pansy smirks at Harry, “I’m going to scream help as loud as I can.”

“Okay good idea, Ron you hear her calling for help do you shout back?”

“Um yeah, hello, are you ok?”

“Of course not if I’m shouting help you idiot. I’m stuck in a bloody cell.” Harry rolled his eyes; they had decided to make things easier that they would keep their names and personalities for their characters. Thinking about it now perhaps that had been a bad idea.

“Um right,” Ron said before turning to Harry. “Can I break down the door?”

“You can try. Roll me a strength check, roll the D20, the one you used before and add your strength modifier.” Harry said hoping this meant they might finally be getting somewhere.

“Oh ok um 12 plus 4 so 16.” Ron said.

“Great, you take a few steps back before rushing forward, your shoulder impacts with the door which cracks and breaks letting you step out.” Harry moved some more paper out of the way showing a long corridor two lines of three cells on each side and a door leading out at one end of the corridor. Picking up two more figures Harry places them in the cells on the side Ron’s cell was on. “Hermione you and Blaise have been awoken by Pansy’s shouting and the crash of Ron breaking the door down.

“Ron, look and see if you can find some keys.” Hermione instantly shouts. Harry doesn’t bother to correct Hermione this time; even though technically she doesn’t know Ron has escaped his cell since she has just awoken.

“Right I um look for some keys.” Ron stutters.

“Hung on a hook on the wall there is a ring that has several keys on it.” Harry tells him.

“Hey when am I going to get to play?” Draco yelled.

“Soon.” Harry snaps, it’s hard to keep track of what is going on with so many people talking at once. He puts one more figure on the board and moves Ron’s out of his cell into the corridor.

“I try the keys in the door to Hermione cell.”

“Right it takes you a few minutes to find the right key but soon Hermione’s door opens.”

“I take the keys and begin opening the rest of the cells.” Hermione says.

“Okay you unlock the doors. Draco you wake up as she opens the door to your cell.” Harry says.

“About time.” He mutters.

“Are you injured?” Hermione asks him.

“Why would I be injured all I’ve done is sleep.” Draco snapped back.

“Hermione is playing a healer it’s something she would ask since you were the last one to wake up.” Harry reasons with him.

“Right so we’re all out the cells lets go.” Ron says getting confident.

“Wait” Hermione says, looking at Harry, “I search the cells and the corridor,”

Harry smiles, thank god for Hermione. “At the end of the corridor here,” he says pointing on the board,"is a chest.”

“I open the chest”

“It’s locked” Harry tells her.

“I check the keys to see if one fits.” She says back smugly. Harry takes a little too much pleasure in letting her know none of the keys fit.

“I pick the lock.” Blaise says the first time he’s spoken the entire game.

“Very good, roll me a slight of hand check adding your modifier.” Blaise does so easily succeeding. Harry has set the pass score low, otherwise they would be here all night just trying to open a box.

“Opening the chest you find, your silver dagger that was missing when you woke up, write this down on your character sheets in your weapons space,” Harry says handing him a piece of paper with the weapons stats on it. “Right, next a battle axe for Ron, here you go. A bag with some healing potions, put them in your supplies and a Shortbow for your weapon Hermione, a staff for you Pansy and lastly a wand for Draco.” most wizards in d&d didn’t use wands preferring staffs but Draco had been insistent so Harry had given him one with low enough stats for his character level.

“Now do you want to talk among yourselves, maybe go around saying what your characters are?”

“But we know that already.” Pansy moaned.

“Just do it so everyone remembers what they are playing and stays in character.” Harry pleaded.

“Fine I’m Pansy, elf sorceress and if you piss me off I with hex you.”

“Ron, half Orc barbarian, I’m like really strong.”

“Hermione, I’m a human cleric, with the power given to me by my god I can heal and cast spells”

“Blaise also human, I’m a rogue, best at sneaking and lying.”

“Draco, dragonborn wizard, I will hex you then burn you with my fire breathe.” Draco smiled as he said this.

Harry shook his head at his boyfriend, the second he’s told Draco that is was possible to play a humanoid dragon that can breathe fire, he had demanded to play one. Harry had told him about them on purpose in order to get Draco to play. When he’d first suggested playing dungeons and dragons Draco had scoffed. Why would he want to play at being a wizard when he was one, only muggles would find a game like that interesting. However Harry had been determined to get him to play. Knowing that Draco, being the dramatic person he was, would greatly enjoy playing a character. On top of that he loved stories and what could be better than a story you got to be a part of, one you controlled with your own decisions and actions. He knew Draco would love it and after months of pestering he’d finally agreed, so long as he could set fire to something or someone with his dragon fire breath.

Six months later and the party has grown, no longer were they the nervous explorers they had been. Which meant no more pointless questions or asking if this was the right dice to use? No more having to point out where stats were on the character sheets for the hundredth time or arguing with Draco that he could only use the spells his character knew and that were on the d&d spell list. So no lumos or stinging hexes, now it was dancing lights and shocking grasp. Harry smiled as he watched Draco stood at the other end of the table with a large smile on his face as they battled a hook horror. A huge cave dwelling creature with a vultures head and the torso of an enormous beetle, with sharp spikes coming from its exoskeleton and arms that were large curved blades of razor sharp bone.

“Ron front line, Blaise see if you can sneak behind and catch it off guard, Pansy, you and me are going to witch bolt the bastard. Hermione help get the miners to safety, use healing potions on them not your spells, we might need them.” Draco shouted as those sat around the table nodded in agreement. Harry laughed for someone who said he would only try it once for Harry; Draco was in his element now.

“I go into a rage and hit it with my Greataxe.” Ron said already picking up his dice to roll. “21” he says looking at Harry.

“Hits” poor thing only has an amour class of 15, not much protection against Ron’s strength.

“14 damage” Ron tells him and Harry takes it away from the monsters hit points, it still has 60 left so it’s not even hurting yet.

“Hermione you’re next to move.” Harry says.

“I tell the miners to run.”

“Two run, one was hurt by the hook horror and is bleeding heavily.”

“I run over to him and give him a standard health potion.” Hermione says, changing the 3 to a 2 on her sheet to show how many she has left.

“He’s stopped bleeding but is too weak to move”

“I’ll drag him at half my movement speed as close to the exit as I can.” “Okay you used 5ft to get to him leaving you with 25ft, rounded down you can move 10ft with the man” Harry reached over moving the mini figures into the correct positions.

“Draco, witch bolt yeah?” Harry askes and Draco nods rolling his dice and only just rolls high enough to hit. Rolling a D12 for his attack he manages to roll a 10 and adds his attack bonus to make the total 16. Again Harry takes the damage off the creature’s life points. Maybe he needs to start putting them against harder monsters.

“Blaise your turn.”

“Right I’m stealthing to the right, over to where that alcove is. Then I want to throw a dagger at its head, using my sneak attack for extra damage because Ron is distracting it.” Harry nods but it’s just out of habit now, they know what they can do and when. “Hits” and Blaise does an impressive 19 points of damage rolling a 3 on his D4 then a 5 and 6 on the D6’s for sneak attack and his plus 5 attack bonus. Damn his monster is looking rough and it hasn’t had a chance to attack yet because the party surprised it.

Pansy’s next but she unfortunately rolls badly and misses hitting the creature, swearing loudly she uses 2 sorcery points to use quicken spell which allows her to cast a spell as a bonus action. Casting witch bolt again this time she hits, and casting it at second level rather than first means she rolls two D12’s and does a total of 15 damage. She’s not having much luck with her dice tonight, but his monster is barely hanging on now.

“The monster is bleeding heavily from the axe and dagger strikes, its flesh burned from your witch bolts. It slumps, swaying as it roars, not willing to back down.” Harry tells them.

“Finish it Ron” Draco cries, already sure of victory. And he isn’t wrong, one more good hit from Ron’s axe and the hook horror falls.

“You swing your axe aiming for the creature’s neck, its weakest point. There is almost no resistance as your blade cuts through skin and bone. The head rolling to your left side a moment before the rest of the beast falls at your feet.” Harry says.

Everyone cheers, Pansy is hugging Draco, while Ron and Blaise high five over the table.

“Alright we’ll leave it there tonight, next session is in a week and don’t think I’ll go so easy on you next time.” Harry threatens.

“Bring it on Potter, we are Gods.” Draco declares his arms thrown out wide.

“Gods? You’re level 4’s. Compared to something like a mind flayer or an arch mage you are insects so don’t get cocky unless you want me to TPK (total party kill) the lot of you.” He wouldn’t do it, Draco had actually come close to crying when Pansy’s character had died, if it hadn’t been for Hermione then Draco and Blaise would of died as well in that fight. Pansy was pissed about having to sit out a session while the party travelled to a town with a strong enough cleric to resurrect her. They got her back but each time someone dies it becomes harder to do, sometime people roll badly and don’t come back at all. They were a lot more cautious now, resting when needed and taking it in turns to be on watch so they weren’t attacked in their sleep again.

Once Harry and Draco had said good bye to their friends, as they left by floo, Harry pulled Draco into his arms kissing him.

“So Mr. God what do you want to do now?” Harry said after releasing Draco’s lips to place a trail of kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

“I want what all Gods want.” Draco gasped, fingers digging into Harry’s back. Harry chuckled as he squeezed Dracos ass again, pulling him closer so he could grind against Draco’s rapidly hardening cock.

“And what is it gods want?” Harry asked stepping forward until he had Dracos back against the wall. Stroking downwards Harry lifted one of Draco’s legs wrapping it around his hip giving him more friction as he moved against the flushed blonde.

“To be worshiped.” Draco purred in Harry’s ear before nipping the lobe. Pulling back so suddenly that Draco stumbled, Harry gave him a cheeky grin and held out a hand.

“Well then let’s get you to bed so I can worship you properly from head to toe all night long.” Grabbing his hand Draco dragged Harry to the bedroom without a word and to think this all started by putting a dragon in a dungeon.


End file.
